<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arranged | A Percabeth AU by kooklatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791403">Arranged | A Percabeth AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooklatte/pseuds/kooklatte'>kooklatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooklatte/pseuds/kooklatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven, along with Nico, are the children of some famous business owners. What will happen when Athena and Poseidon arrange a marriage between the two? Click on the story to find out!</p><p>{I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. The plot however, is mine.}</p><p>(discontinued bc the plot is horrible).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleo, Solangelo - Relationship, jasper - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙮’𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>DON’T KILL ME! IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END!!! But just in case, *goes and hides in a hole*</p><p>Today was a big day for me. Or, that’s what my father wants me to believe. I was supposed to meet my dad’s business partners' kids. I was excited to meet some of them of course, but the other’s...not so much. I especially hated one girl. She has blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Her name is Annabeth. </p><p>I had to delay my plans with my girlfriend Rachel, just so I could do this. As I put on my tie, I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw that Rachel had texted me. It said, I miss you already, can’t wait for our beach plans! She was the sweetest person in the whole world. She didn’t just want me for my money and charm, she wanted me for who I really am. I texted back, Yep, can’t wait! I headed downstairs and saw that my father wasn’t there.</p><p>“Dad?” I called out. There wasn’t a reply, just an echo of my own voice. After a few moments, my dad’s assistant came in through the door.</p><p>“There you are.” He grumbled. His name is Tritan. He didn’t seem to like me much.</p><p>“Where’s my Father?” I asked.</p><p>“In a meeting.” He replied curtly.</p><p>“Okay, tell him I said hi.” He didn’t reply so I just walked out the door and headed over to my blue Ferrari. As I walked, I took in the scent of the ocean breeze. For some reason, whenever I smelled the ocean, I felt some sort of connection to it. Weird right? I got inside and started the engine. The radio started playing automatically. My fingers drummed to the beat against the steering wheel.<br/>
Outside, I saw people walking around town, going into stores, and playing at the beach. You see, we live right across from the beach. We live in a mansion passed down in my family for generations. For it’s old age, it’s in pretty good condition. It looks brand new if you ask me. </p><p>“Okay, where are we meeting up again…?” I muttered, trying to remember. As I thought, I saw a gray Mercedes pull up into a McDonald’s parking lot. A girl got out of the car. She had honey blonde hair that lay loosely above her shoulders and she was wearing a tall, navy blue dress with a silver chain that fit snug around the back of her neck and went down the front of the torso and it looped back around the back of her waist. The dress gave the impression of intelligence, fitting the wearer perfectly. It just barely passed her feet as it dragged across wherever she walked. I gritted my teeth. It was Annabeth. In her hand she held a book. As usual, the girl didn’t have an interest in anything else. I waited for her to step inside, then I pulled up into the parking lot. I got out of my car and headed inside. There was music playing in the background, but there wasn’t anyone in there except for Annabeth and me. Oh great. Exactly what I needed, I thought. I sat down across from her. She didn’t notice me until I cleared my throat. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I didn’t say anything, so she just went back to reading. A few minutes later, though it felt like hours, I heard the door open and a blonde guy came inside. It was Jason. He spotted us and walked over.</p><p>“Hey Annie!” He smiled, sitting next to her.</p><p>“It’s Annabeth. But, hi!” She corrected, smiling back. He didn’t acknowledge me, and continued chatting with Annabeth. Soon, the door opened again and two people came inside. I smiled. Those people are my friends, Piper and Leo. I waved to get their attention and they walked over.</p><p>“Hey man!” Leo grinned.</p><p>“Hi Percy!” Piper smiled.</p><p>“Hey guys!” I replied. They sat down next to me and ignored Jason and Annabeth. I was glad. Then, a girl and two boys came and sat down at our table. I knew them. The girl’s name is Hazel, and the emo looking kid’s name was Nico. The other boy was Frank. Hazel and Frank mostly kept to themselves. Nico is Hazel’s brother, and he doesn’t talk much. Soon, an uncomfortable silence settled over us. The waitress came over to us, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Hello! What can I get you all today?” She asked, smiling. </p><p>“Uh, I’ll get a cheeseburger please.” I was the first one to say something. Everyone else ordered the same thing, with the same drink and fries.</p><p>“Okay, so 8 cheeseburgers, 8 drinks, and 8 fries?” She concluded.</p><p>“Yep.” Piper agreed.</p><p>“Okay.” Then she rushed off to the kitchen. The silence continued after that. Annabeth kept studying me the whole time, I wondered why. It was like she wanted to get as far away from me as possible. </p><p>“So…” Leo started. </p><p>“How about we start with everyone’s zodiac sign?” Piper suggested. We didn’t argue.</p><p>“Well, I’m a Leo.” I started. Leo didn’t seem to know we were talking about zodiac signs, since he was busy staring out the window.</p><p>“No stupid, I’m a Leo, you’re a Percy.” He corrected me, turning back to us. At this, everyone burst out laughing. </p><p>“We’re talking about zodiac signs, Leo!” Piper told him, after she stopped laughing.</p><p>“Oh, well in that case, I think I'm a Cancer.” He replied.</p><p>“When is your birthday?” Annabeth asked him.</p><p>“July 7th.”</p><p>“Yep! You’re a Cancer, just like Jason and me.”</p><p>“Oh, cool.”<br/>
“I’m a Gemini.” Piper said.</p><p>“So am I.” Frank agreed. </p><p>“I’m an Aquarius.” Nico whispered.</p><p>“I’m a Sagittarius.” Hazel stated. </p><p>“That’s c-” I was interrupted by Piper. She burst out laughing because of something on her phone.</p><p>“Piper, what happened?” I asked. She handed me her phone. My eyes widened. On the screen, it said that Leo’s and Cancer’s were a great marriage compatibility. In other words, Annabeth and me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~𝘼𝙣𝙣𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙝’𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>“Percy? Percy?” Piper kept saying his name over and over again. I didn’t bother, because I hated him. He finally snapped out of his trance.</p><p>“Percy, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Leo joked. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” He said, still looking a little dazed. I have to admit, he was pretty cute, but I will never fall in love with a jerk like him. We both have hated each other for a while now. Our parents are good friends, though. Percy gave Piper her phone back as the waitress came with our food. </p><p>“Here you are.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Piper smiled, and then she walked away. Percy took a bite of his cheeseburger and I took this as an opportunity. </p><p>“Hey Percy…?” I smirked.</p><p>“What?” He glared at me.</p><p>“Chill out, I just want to ask you something.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>“What did Piper show you?” He choked on his food.</p><p>“Oh, um, nothing.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Piper was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“If you really want to know…” She brought out her phone.</p><p>“PIPER, NO!” He yanked it out of her hands. </p><p>“What could be so bad?” I asked, grabbing for the phone. He pulled it out of my reach. </p><p>“Show me or else…” I threatened.</p><p>“You think I’m scared if you?” He scoffed.</p><p>“Well, you should be.”</p><p>“Why is that?” He asked.</p><p>“Come outside with me.” I said simply.</p><p>Why?” He questioned.</p><p>“Or you could just tell me and save all the trouble.” I smiled.</p><p>“Outside it is.”</p><p>“We should protect him from this scary woman,” Leo told Piper and the others.</p><p>“Good idea.” Piper agreed. They all followed as Percy and I made our way outside to the empty parking lot.</p><p>“Okay, we’re here now. What do you wa-OW!” I judo flipped him before he could finish.</p><p>“ANNABETH!” He yelled. Piper and Jason burst out laughing, along with Leo, Hazel, and Frank. Nico had a slight smile on his face. </p><p>“Now will you tell me or should I do that again?” I mused.</p><p>“Ugh.” He groaned. Leo helped him up.</p><p>“You good, man?” He asked.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Now tell me.”</p><p>“...Never.” He ran away.</p><p>“PERSEUS JACKSON YOU GET YOUR A-”</p><p>“Let’s keep the swearing to a minimum, Scary Woman?” Leo interrupted. I glared at him. </p><p>“Right, sorry.” He mumbled. I turned around and ran after that doof. What was so bad that he can’t even tell me? I thought. Being a big geek, I hated not knowing things. Finally, after a good 10 minutes of searching, I found him behind a bush.</p><p>“Boo.” I crossed my arms against my chest.</p><p>“Ah!” He jumped, turning to face me. </p><p>“There you are. Now tell me what happened.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON, YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TOO-” I yelled.</p><p>“Right, okay.” He stopped me.</p><p>“Wait, seriously?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.”</p><p>“Well, basically, Piper searched up what zodiac signs are a good marriage match and-”</p><p>“Our signs showed up.” I finished. </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Well that doesn’t mean we’re getting married or anything.”</p><p>“Thank goodness.” He sighed with relief.</p><p>“Really hate me that much, huh?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>“Ouch.” After a while, the others found us.</p><p>“Anything suspicious happen you two?” Jason smirked.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Nope!” Percy and I said at the same time. </p><p>“Sure…” Piper said sarcastically.</p><p>“Shut up, Piper.” Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Guys.” Leo stated.</p><p>“What is it, Leo?” Piper asked.</p><p>“THE FOOD!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Leo.” I facepalmed.</p><p>“It’s important!” He defended.</p><p>“He’s right.” Percy backed him up.</p><p>“Is that all you two doofs think about?” I sighed.</p><p>“Well, I don’t really think it interferes with being nuts.” Leo grinned.</p><p>“You are nuts.” Hazel agreed.</p><p>“So...now what?” Jason asked. </p><p>“We could always—” </p><p>“No, not the food, Leo.” I cut him off. </p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Shut up, Percy.” They both gave me a sad expression. Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello, Annabeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mother. What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I need to speak with you.”</p><p>“Oh uh, okay. I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Bring Percy too.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“You know the answer.” Then, she hung up.</p><p>“What did your mother want, Annie?” Jason asked. I glared at him before replying.</p><p>“She wants to talk to me about something, along with Percy.” I turned to him.</p><p>“Me?” Percy asked, confused.</p><p>“Yes, you. So come on.” </p><p>“Ugh.” He groaned, as we started walking to my car.</p><p>“Have fun!” Leo smirked.</p><p>“I will strangle you, Leo!” Percy promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙮’𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>We drove to her house. We got out and headed inside, only to find my father and Annabeth’s mother waiting for us.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I asked my father.</p><p>“You’ll see soon enough.” He replied. </p><p>“Please, sit.” Her mother, Athena smiled. Annabeth and I sat on the couch opposite from them, as far from each other as possible.</p><p>“So, we have some good news for you.” Athena began.</p><p>“What is it exactly?” Annabeth asked curiously. </p><p>“Well, you both are in your early twenties right now,” My father continued.</p><p>“Yes, we are.” I agreed.</p><p>“So we decided that it was for the best.”</p><p>“What?” Annabeth asked, confused. </p><p>“That you get married of course!” My father exclaimed happily. Annabeth and I froze.</p><p>“M-married?” I stuttered.</p><p>“You got that right!” Athena replied.</p><p>“But we don’t like each other that way. In fact, we don’t like each other at all!” Annabeth exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s for the best.” My father promised.</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but Annabeth is right.” I glared at them<br/>
.<br/>
“We are so not getting married.” She stated.</p><p>“Well, it’s too late now.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” We asked in unison.</p><p>“The world already knows.” He switched on the TV. A lady with a microphone was talking about a marriage. It was probably Annabeth and I because our pictures were on the side.</p><p>“-Jackson and Annabeth Chase! What a cute couple.” She was saying happily. Annabeth made a gagging sound.</p><p>“You didn’t even ask if we wanted to get married.” Annabeth growled.</p><p>“Why should I ask? I’m your mother.” Athena’s smile faded.</p><p>“It’s my marriage, that’s why!” She exclaimed, getting up and storming up to her room. </p><p>“Annabeth, come down now!” Her mother commanded. I just sat there awkwardly. </p><p>“As her future husband, why don’t you tell her to come back down?” My father asked me.</p><p>“I am not her future husband and I will not tell her to come back down.” I snapped, standing up and heading out the door.</p><p>“Percy-” My father started.</p><p>“No!” I interrupted, slamming the door on my way out. As I walked down their driveway, I heard the door open.</p><p>“Percy, I just wanted to let you know to clear your schedule for the next few weeks.” My dad stated.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You and Annabeth will be going on a vacation to spend some time together.” He replied curtly and closed the door once more. </p><p>“What?” I spun around, clenching my fists. There was no way he was going anywhere with Annabeth. Then, an idea popped into my head. I brought out my phone and texted Annabeth.</p><p>Percy: Hey.<br/>
Annabeth: What do you want?<br/>
Percy: I have an idea.<br/>
Annabeth: For what?<br/>
Percy: We’re going on a vacation to spend time together.<br/>
Annabeth: Oh, ew.<br/>
Percy: I know, so this is my plan.<br/>
Annabeth: I’m listening.<br/>
Percy: Let’s invite the others without our parents finding out.<br/>
Annabeth: That’s actually pretty smart.<br/>
Percy: Don’t underestimate me. Now, come down and drive us back to the restaurant to tell them.<br/>
Annabeth: Okay.</p><p>She came out a few minutes later.</p><p>“How did you get past them?” I asked as she approached.</p><p>“I lied, duh. Now get in the car.” She replied, taking out the keys and unlocking the door. We got inside and drove back to the restaurant. The others were gathered at the park that was next to the place.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Leo asked as we got out of the car.</p><p>“Not so well…” I answered.</p><p>“Tell us everything!” Piper ordered as we walked over to them.</p><p>“Well, let’s just say what was on your phone came true.” Annabeth sighed.</p><p>“OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?” She squealed.</p><p>“It’s not a good thing!” I grumbled.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jason asked.</p><p>“We need a ship name.” Piper ignored him.</p><p>“I’m so confused on what’s happening at this point.” Frank stated.</p><p>“Same.” Hazel agreed.</p><p>“I got one! Percabeth!” Piper clapped her hands together happily.</p><p>“No.” Annabeth facepalmed.</p><p>“You do that a lot.” Leo pointed out. She didn’t reply. </p><p>“Oh...” Nico trailed, realizing what was happening.</p><p>“Seriously, someone fill me in.” Jason said.</p><p>“Well, Annabeth and Percy are getting married!” Piper smiled.</p><p>“What? But they hate each other.” Hazel responded.</p><p>“That’s weird. I don’t know if I should congratulate you or not.” Frank pondered.</p><p>“Please don’t.” I begged.</p><p>“Well Annie, looks like you got yourself a husband.” Jason grinned.</p><p>“I am not going to marry him, and please call me Annabeth.” She stated, clearly annoyed. </p><p>“That’s not it. We even have to go on a vacation together for a few weeks!” I exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s an oof.” Hazel laughed.</p><p>“So, we were thinking, do you guys want to come along?” Annabeth asked.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Leo pumped his fist in the air.</p><p>“Sure!” Piper exclaimed.</p><p>“That would be fun.” Hazel commented.</p><p>“Okay.” Nico whispered.</p><p>“I guess so.” Jason shrugged.</p><p>“Why not.” Frank smiled.</p><p>“Great! But remember, we can’t tell Annabeth’s parents or mine. They want just me and Annabeth to go.” I concluded.</p><p>“This is going to be epic!” Leo grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~𝘼𝙣𝙣𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙝'𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>Great. Now I had to explain my sudden change of mood to my mother. We all agreed to meet up at the airport in two days.</p><p>“Annabeth, there you are.” My mom said as I walked in through the door.</p><p>“Yeah…” I replied.</p><p>“So, did Percy tell you?” She asked.</p><p>“Mhm. I’m actually pretty excited.”</p><p>“Really? You seemed so angry at the thought of getting married.”</p><p>“I’m not on board for that yet, but a vacation sounds nice.” I lied.</p><p>“Well, you better get on board. You’re lucky you are going to get such a wonderful husband. When I was young-”</p><p>“Well, this is my life, not yours.”</p><p>“Right, well I suggest you get packing.” My mother answered coldly. Sounds to me that she didn’t like hearing the truth. I headed upstairs without saying a word.<br/>I got out my grey suitcase and packed some clothes inside neatly. I wasn’t a fan of makeup, but my mom always insisted on keeping some handy, so I put some in. It wouldn’t hurt to put a dress in so I put my favorite one inside. It is a wolf-like grey dress with inner layers of silky grey fabric that can vaguely be seen through layers of flower patterned lace, with lace only straps. That is one of the only dresses you can make me wear, besides the one I’m wearing right now. I zipped up the bag and rolled it to the side. Then, I grabbed a book from my shelf and started reading.</p><p> </p><p>~𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙮’𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>On the way home, I decided to grab some blue cookies. It’s weird, I know, but don’t ask. When my mother was still alive, we had this thing where she would always make me blue food. She passed away a couple years ago due to some medical condition. Don’t tell me that you’re sorry for my loss, because you have never felt the pain of losing someone you love. They are just empty words that are supposed to make me feel better.</p><p>I bought a bag and continued driving home, munching on the cookies. They reminded me so much of when my mother and I used to make them at home everyday after school. I pushed the memories out of my head, knowing that if I kept lingering on it, I would do something that I would regret later. My thoughts then drifted over to Annabeth, the girl I had grown to hate. She was one of the popular kids at school, and always ratted people out. But, I caught her reading a book in the library a couple of times and studying in empty classrooms. Maybe she was just acting stupid to keep up with the rest of the popular kids. Anyway, I pulled up into my driveway, got out of my car, and headed inside. My father was waiting for me in the living room.</p><p>“Hey, dad.” I said awkwardly, fiddling with my thumbs. </p><p>“Oh, hi.” He replied, not looking up from his phone.</p><p>“So, I just wanted to say that going on a vacation seems like a great idea.”</p><p>“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>“Yeah! I’ll get to know her better..."</p><p>“Well, that’s strange. But, if you’re really on board then I suggest you start packing.” </p><p>“Right, okay.” I went upstairs and headed to my room. It was pretty big, with a queen bed in the right corner, blue walls, a desk, and a bathroom. I had some photos hung up close to my bed. They were mostly from photo shoots but I had a couple pictures of my mom as well. From my closet, I pulled out a light blue suitcase and shoved in some plain clothes. Just to please my dad, I added a suit in there as well. There, all packed. I decided to play some video games to pass the time. </p><p>I kept losing, though. It was because I wasn't focused on my game, but a certain person who went by the name of Annabeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙮'𝙨 𝙋𝙊𝙑~</p><p>𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘱.</p><p>I groaned and slammed my hand against the bedside table until the annoying ringing stopped. There, now I had a couple more minutes of peace. Until my dad called me at least.</p><p>“Percy! Wake up! You’re going to be late!”</p><p> There it was. </p><p>Today was the big day. With difficulty, I got out of bed and tossed on a black hoodie and some jeans. My hair was messy as usual so I didn’t bother to fix it up. I took my bags and headed downstairs. My father had prepared me pancakes for breakfast and put a note next to it that said, I’m at a meeting, but I’ll see you in a few weeks! -Dad, but I didn’t have much of an appetite. Plus, they weren’t blue. I just grabbed a blue cookie from the bag I bought yesterday, and made my way to the living room, munching thoughtfully.<br/>
Well, at least I had my friends on this “so called” vacation. After finishing up a few cookies, I checked the time.</p><p>9:23.</p><p>𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰. I grabbed my bags and keys and ran out the door, opening my car in the process. As the trunk opened, I shoved my stuff in and got in the driver's seat, closing the trunk once more. I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot, cursing at myself for waking up so late.</p><p>𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦-</p><p>𝘚𝘏𝘜𝘛 𝘜𝘗! 𝘍𝘖𝘊𝘜𝘚 𝘖𝘕 𝘋𝘙𝘐𝘝𝘐𝘕𝘎! My consciousness internally slapped me.</p><p>𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦.</p><p>I continued driving until I saw the airport a few miles away. Soon after, I pulled up into the parking lot, and texted my friends that I was there. While I was grabbing my stuff, I saw a luggage cart and decided to use it. I loaded my things and ran inside the airport, desperately looking for my friends. The girls who were taking pictures and winking at me weren’t helping. Finally, I saw them waiting for me at a sitting area. It was impossible for me to get there, though, because a girl walked up to me and started flirting. </p><p>“Heyyyyy.” She giggled.</p><p>“Um, I’m kind of in a rush so if you wouldn’t mind…”</p><p>“Give me your number then I’ll let you go.” She smiled, her eyes shining.</p><p>My god. She looked like a rejected Barbie doll.</p><p>She had a lot of makeup on, with a crop top and a very tiny skirt. Her dark hair ended at her shoulders and bounced whenever she laughed. She also had chocolate brown skin, and a rip off Louis Vuitton bag.</p><p>“Maybe some other time. I really need to get going…”</p><p>“It will only take a second.” She brought out her phone.</p><p>“I..”</p><p>“The boy is mine.” A voice came from behind us. I turned around and saw Annabeth walking up to me. She slipped her arm in mine and gave me a look that said, 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰.</p><p>“Oh really? I’m sure he doesn’t want some dumb blonde.” She laughed. </p><p>That girl crossed the line with Annabeth. She 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 being called a dumb blonde. </p><p>“First of all, I am not a dumb blonde. Secondly, didn’t you watch the news? We’re getting married.” She answered coldly.</p><p>“W-what? Tell me this isn’t true.” She looked at me with sad eyes.</p><p>“It..It is true.” I managed to say. The girl ran away sobbing so Annabeth let go of my arm.</p><p>“Thanks.” I told her as we started walking over to the rest of our friends.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” She replied, not meeting my eyes.</p><p>“We saw what just went down! You were amazing, Annie!” Jason grinned.</p><p>“Thanks, Jason.” She smiled, sitting down again.</p><p>“Percabeth!” Piper exclaimed happily.</p><p>“No. She was just trying to help me.” I corrected.</p><p>“But don’t deny the fact that you like her.” She pressed.</p><p>“I-I do not!” I defended myself. </p><p>“Oh yeah, then why did you stutter?” Leo intercepted.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“Let's get the tickets and security check done.” I changed the subject abruptly. </p><p>“Whatever you say.” Leo laughed. We all got our boarding passes and got through security check.</p><p>“If we ever do this again, Percy, you better not be late or I’m going to tell Annabeth to judo flip you.” Piper threatened once they were able to sit down again.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” I gave her a salute. Annabeth smiled slightly at the comment. As soon as we sat down, a voice came over the speaker saying it was time for Business Class in our flight to start boarding.</p><p>“Well, that’s us.” Hazel stated as we all started gathering our things.</p><p>“Yep.” Leo agreed. We waited in line until it was our turn. After about five minutes, we were able to walk on the flight.</p><p>“Okay… so my seat is…” I muttered. I kept walking until I found my seat. It looked pretty comfortable. I put my stuff in the overhead compartments and sat down, excited to see who I was going to be sitting with. The excitement immediately left however, when I saw Annabeth standing in the hall, her mouth open.</p><p>“You can’t be serious…” She groaned.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” I agreed. She put her stuff in the compartments and sat down next to me. I looked at anything but her. Piper and Jason were sitting behind us, and Hazel and Frank were across from us. Nico was sitting with some guy who had blonde hair. Leo was sitting with a girl who had caramel colored hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a golden belt. Something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I shrugged off the thought and looked out the window, listening to the flight crew give instructions. A few minutes after that, the flight took off. We were off to Hawaii.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  <b>
    <em>~Percy’s POV~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We were about two hours in. To pass the time, I watched a couple movies and ate the food. To be honest, it was disgusting. I couldn’t wait to get off and eat some real food, as in blue food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I was gazing out the window, I felt something crash on top of my right shoulder. I turned my head and saw Annabeth leaning on it, fast asleep. My left hand moved instinctively to push her off, but I couldn’t make myself do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks like an angel when she’s sleeping-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT WHAT! AN ANGEL?! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER PERCY!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked very peaceful so I decided to let her sleep. If I turned my head slightly I could see Piper and Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was fast asleep in Piper’s lap, and she had her face resting on her right hand, which was propped up against the elbow rest, while sleeping. I decided to snap a picture to show them later. Then, I focused my attention to Hazel and Frank. They seemed to be playing some type of card game. I watched Leo talking to the girl seated next to him. Whatever he was saying must have been pretty funny, because the girl kept laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt Annabeth shift slightly so that her right arm was wrapped around my waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, I felt myself drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*le magical time skip*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was suddenly standing at a beach, facing Annabeth. She was wearing a long flowy white dress and her hair was all fancy. I looked around and gasped. I  was… at a wedding venue, except, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding. The guests were all seated and smiling at us. I heard the priest asking Annabeth if she would take me as her lawfully wedded husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Annabeth smiled at me, her stormy eyes shining. I tried opening my mouth but it didn't seem to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish death do you part?” The priest asked me. Surprisingly, the priest was Nico Di Angelo, Hazel’s sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” My lips moved without my control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you may kiss the bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to push her away and run as fast as I possibly could. But it was like I had no control over my own body. Then, our lips met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Ma’am?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes jolted open and turned to face the air hostess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh sorry.” I apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, but may I get anything for you and your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my um, girlfriend.” I felt my cheeks heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look that way, but whatever you say.” She winked, walking away. Annabeth opened her eyes and sat up groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you fell asleep.” I put it at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the gods, it was just a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was asleep too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned around and saw Piper and Jason snickering at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been?” I asked them, wondering what they were snickering about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been four hours, lovebirds.” Piper smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovebirds?” Annabeth asked, confused. But, I realized what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.” Piper pulled out her phone and showed us a picture of when we were sleeping a couple hours ago. Annabeth was leaning on my shoulder with one arm wrapped around my waist. I had an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! But you better sit still for now, we have 15 minutes left or the air hostesses. will kill you.” Jason advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We did as we were told and a couple seconds later they came checking to make sure everyone was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention passengers! We will be landing in a few minutes so hang on tight!” A voice addressed us over the speaker. I waited patiently until I heard the wheels come to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Hawaii! I hope you enjoyed your flight. Please make sure you gathered your belongings and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ya ya okay. Just stop talking so I can get off already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-have a great trip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>~Annabeth’s POV~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It took one hour to get off the airplane. Now, you’re probably wondering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did it take so long? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, I don’t have an answer for you. I guess it was just because everyone was moving very slowly in the cramped walkways. By the time we were halfway across, I finished reading ten chapters of my book!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I brought a book on the plane. Don’t judge me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we finally made it out, we headed to baggage claim to pick up Piper’s bags. She brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of extra stuff, insisting that it was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we all waited for her, Percy’s phone vibrated. When he checked it, a look of pure sadness and anger washed over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Rachel texted me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, what did she say…?” I asked nervously. It just occurred to me that Rachel and Percy were dating. It had completely slipped my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really mad.” He glanced back at his phone fearfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, Rachel and I have been best friends since we were little. She was very controlling, and  I was the only one who didn’t seem to mind. But, the connection broke off when she started dating Percy, my mortal enemy. I would hang out with them, but it would turn into them making out and me third wheeling. I stopped going entirely. Ever since we met, there was always a bad connection. It seemed impossible to like each other. I even thought he was a little stuck up. Rachel wasn’t popular at school either, so it made me look bad whenever I would talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, I hated having to trash talk people all the time. It made me feel like a terrible person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was snapped out of my thoughts by Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now! Please!” He moaned. Piper was back with her stuff by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whats up?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel… broke up with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew it would happen sooner or later. Y’know, with the whole marriage thing?” Jason glanced at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not marrying anybody!” He yelled. Some people turned and gave us weird looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, maybe you should be a little more quieter?” Hazel suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not going to marry Annabi-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” Nico interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He muttered. Nico didn’t say anything but pointed at his phone. There was a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye Perseus Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*magical time skip because why not*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the break-up, Percy has been acting down. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t go out to play volleyball at the beach, he wouldn’t even touch the blue food I worked hard on making!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, I know what you’re thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why spend all that time making something for your enemy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mainly because I felt bad for him. It was my fault his relationship didn’t work out. Oh, and don’t forget all the times at school where I bullied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My day was going brilliant! My hair was extra shiny, my clothes were spot on, and my make-up was gorgeous! My friends and I made fun of a bunch of students, just for the fun of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look great today!” Drew, one of the girls complimented me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Drew!” I smiled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But my happiness was short lived. The door opened revealing the one and only, Percy Jackson. He walked past us without a second glance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, loser! Why don’t you find something else to wear?” Drew laughed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously, your wardrobe must be terrible.” I rolled my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice one, Chase!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, I realized I was only doing this because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>too. If I didn’t, they would kick me out of the group. I never found it funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were such a wimp, Annabeth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and I had grown closer over the few days we stayed here. My mother and Poseidon obviously booked only one room. But, we managed. The girl Leo was sitting with on the plane booked the same hotel we did. Her name is Calypso. They had grown close as well. Will, the boy Nico was sitting with stayed here too. He blushed whenever we mentioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Piper had started dating, and were mad at Percy for taking a picture of them sleeping on the flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Percy grumble. I had trouble sleeping, and woke up pretty early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” I smiled. He rubbed his eyes and got up, but didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided not to push him so I walked out of our room and headed down for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buffet had pretty good food. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and orange juice, then went to sit down with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Piper smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things going with Percy?” Hazel asked, as she put some pancake in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very well. He’s stopped talking to me entirely.” I chewed my eggs thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s his loss!” Jason stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning guys.” I looked up and saw Percy standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Piper and I said in unison. He smiled at Piper and ignored me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? Fine. Be that way. Two can play this game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: ARE YA HAPPY NOW? NO MORE PERACHEL. DON’T COME AFTER MEE!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>~Percy’s POV~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Rachel broke up with me, things have been different. For one, Annabeth seemed to be acting nicer. I don’t know why, but I hate it. She’s the reason Rachel and I aren’t together anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her was best, but she looked a little hurt everytime I wouldn’t acknowledge her. Honestly, I felt a little bad. But, the anger of the break up comes flooding back and overwhelms me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I need right now is a supportive friend or even a supportive girlfriend! That wouldn’t be hard, though. I’m Percy Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With these thoughts floating around in the back of my mind, I opened my eyes and checked the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10:00</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, it’s late. I sat up and heard someone say, “Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Annabeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? What is her problem?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to ignore her and rub the sleep out of my eyes, getting up to walk to the bathroom during the process. As I shut the door, I heard footsteps receding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, she’s gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I showered quickly and put on my classic jeans and a black hoodie, not bothering to fix up my hair. I started at my reflection for a moment, guilt building up inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the only reason you’re pushing her away is because you love her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I do NOT love her. Snap out of it, Percy!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>After shaking my head a few times, as if to get rid of the thought, I headed downstairs into the breakfast room. Looking around, I saw a lot of people, but not my friends. I kept searching, until I found them sitting in the corner. I grabbed some food first before walking over to them, and heard them all laughing and chatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, guys.” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Piper and Annabeth replied in unison. I smiled at Piper and ignored Annabeth, sitting down next to Pipes. She looked hurt but she quickly replaced her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s today's plan?” Leo asked, his mouth full of food. So, it sounded muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go to the beach again?” Hazel suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if Percy agrees to come this time.” Piper turned to face me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sure.” I answered hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” She exclaimed, giving me a quick hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure everyone brings sunscreen!” Hazel pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” Leo joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all talked for a little bit before agreeing to meet up in 20 minutes. The others took elevator one so I was stuck with Annabeth in elevator two. We stood awkwardly in the elevator together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was pretty annoying. Finally, it stopped on our floor. We headed inside our room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go change in the bathroom.” She mumbled. I didn’t reply. Annabeth walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit which said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beach Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> in white bold letters. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and some of her curls fell at her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna stare at me all day, Jackson?” She asked. I snapped out of my daze and blushed. She walked out without saying another word. I put on my swimming shorts and ran out after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beach, everyone else was already there. Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank were playing volleyball, Leo and Calypso were chasing each other, Nico was talking with Will, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable. That left Annabeth and me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Come join us!” Jason called out to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Annabeth replied, running over. I decided to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, three against three, ready, go!” Piper threw the ball up into the air and hit it towards the other side. Hazel managed to save it at the last second and hit it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hit it close to me, so I took the opportunity and saved it. It came towards Annabeth, but she was quick. She threw it back to us and this time it was coming to Frank. He was about to hit it but it slipped from his fingers and fell on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Annabeth high fived Jason and Piper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, round two, and go!” I used all my strength and hit it to Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beat that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, she did. She threw it back with double the amount of force and it plummeted to the ground. My eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your girlfriend is better than you!” Jason chided. I glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to say it? She is NOT my girlfriend!” Everyone remained speechless for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not good enough for you.” Annabeth broke the silence and stormed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Annabeth…” I trailed. She didn’t reply. I ran after her. She went back inside the hotel and up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed her until she reached our room. She was about to enter but I grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She muttered, trying to break free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” I apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? Cause you’ve done a lot.” A bitter laugh escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, the only reason I’m so mean to you is because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the reason Rachel broke up with you.” She finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not that.” She turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I… I might like you.” I gazed into her stormy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hate me?” She asked softly after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t hate you too.” She looked down and smiled. I tilted her chin upwards and leaned in to kiss her. She did too, after overcoming her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, our lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and looked into my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go back down to the beach?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>~Annabeth’s POV~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck just happened?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>First, we were enemies, and now, we’re in love? If someone told me I would kiss Percy Jackson a few days ago, I would tell them that they were insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard my name being called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth?” Percy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed a little dazed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He smirked. We walked up to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Jason paused when he saw our intertwined fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Percy answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Jason shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now what do you want to-AH!” Piper was interrupted when Jason carried her over his shoulder and dunked her in water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She came up for air. He laughed, but quickly stopped when she pulled him under. Suddenly, Percy ran inside the water, dragging me along. He took us waist deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s k-kinda cold.” My teeth chattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine.” He said. Then, he pushed me under. I wasn’t expecting it so I immediately came back up and started coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, Wise Girl?” He grinned. After I stopped coughing, I replied, blushing at the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, Seaweed Brain.” I pushed him in. He didn’t come up for a while, so I decided to go look for him when I felt hands wrap around my waist and yank me down. I turned and was about to scream but I recognized the person’s face as Percy. He took my hand and started swimming deeper. Looking around, I saw a bunch of reefs and some fish. But, mostly just sand. We came back up to breathe a few seconds later. I looked at Percy and started laughing. He somehow managed to get seaweed in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a Seaweed Brain.” I told him after I calmed down. He looked at me, confused. I reached out to take out the seaweed and show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged me under once more and we continued swimming. After a while, he turned to face me and swam closer. Cupping my face, he pressed a kiss to my lips before letting go a couple minutes later and swimming up. I swam up after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what, Wise Girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him. Meanwhile, the rest of our friends were also swimming. Nico looked terrified of being in water, Will was trying to get him to come in deeper, and the others were all playing water tag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out now?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He answered, starting to swim back. I swam after him. He got there before me, and brought me my towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman.” I laughed. He grinned at me, then bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nice to see you here, Chase.” A voice said behind me. I froze, realizing who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke Castellan. AKA, my high-school boyfriend. I had only dated him because he was popular. In the beginning, he was caring and sweet, but soon, he became forceful and violent. I broke up with him after a couple of months, but that isn’t registering in his thick skull, after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, Luke.” I responded bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re together!” I could feel him walking closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone!” I heard Percy yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Jackson?” He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just stop, Luke?” I asked, turning around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what, ba-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUKE!” I cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked calmly. The fact that he was acting like this annoyed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at me but obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen the last of me, Annie.” He winked, then walked away. I wanted to punch him in the face but I stopped myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I faced Percy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For standing up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing. That jerk was bullying you, so I felt like I had to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still feel bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bullied you a lot in school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not in school anymore. It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t reply, but he kissed me. I did as well, until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We jumped back from each other. It was Piper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… hi?” Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of us are heading inside, I just came looking for you.” Piper was clearly trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, Lovebirds.” She walked away, laughing. We looked at each other, both of us red in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go…” I trailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And we headed off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>~Percy’s POV~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON! GET UP NOW!” A voice yelled. I groaned and took the pillow off my head, blinking a few times. Annabeth was standing a few feet away from the bed wearing an elegant white wedding dress, her arms crossed. Her hair was done in a beautiful bun, and her make up was spot on. But, she did not look happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” I muttered, pushing my hair out of my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You woke up late. Oh, and, you drool when you sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me know,” I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyway, why are you in a wedding dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is the wedding photoshoot.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The-WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so get ready, Seaweed Brain.” She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me completely confused. I got out of bed, took a shower, and put on the suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you put on a tie…?” I grumbled, fumbling around with it. After a few moments, the tie was wrapped around my head, until I heard a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” I tried yanking the tie off my head, but it didn’t come off. Annabeth came in and sighed as she saw my condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help?” She asked. I nodded sheepishly. She unraveled the tie from my head and put it on properly around my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I admired her make-up and how perfect she looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” I snapped out of my daze and realized I was staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” She laughed, “Now come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down!” I exclaimed as I almost fell flat on my face down the stairs. She just turned her head and smiled at me, her stormy grey eyes shining. I couldn’t help but smile myself at her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We made it outside, without me falling, which was a miracle. The others were already there waiting for us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Perce!” Piper called as we approached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them greeted us, all looking ready for the photoshoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ready?” Annabeth asked, after we all talked for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Let’s go!” Leo gave us his signature grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Leo said.” Hazel agreed. With that, we all walked to the beach, where a crew was already set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are!” One of the guys ran up to Annabeth and me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about being late.” Annabeth apologized, shooting me a look. I blushed, and dropped her gaze. He looked back and forth between us for a while before saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Louis, and I’ll be taking your photos for the world to see today!” He made a frame using his hands and began looking at us through it from different angles. I tried not to shift or show how uncomfortable I felt. Annabeth seemed to be doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...let's get this started.” She said after a few minutes, glaring at Leo and Piper who were snickering, while Jason tried not to laugh. Louis nodded and led us over to where he set up a ring of flowers that stood over us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those flowers are beautiful…” Annabeth breathed. I simply nodded, not sure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gardenia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Louis said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sure are pretty.” Hazel agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough flower talk, let’s get this photoshoot started!” He went over to his camera and messed around with it, while a girl came up to Annabeth and me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Guys, this is Liz. She’s going to be showing you what poses to do.” Louis explained, looking up from his camera. Liz smiled at us and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hey there Liz!” I smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Liz!” Annabeth waved as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two! Let’s get started!” Liz said cheerfully, walking over to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Louis who gave her a thumbs up. She put Annabeth’s forearm on my shoulder, and told her to lay her head on top of her arm. She nodded and did as she was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz then turned to me and instructed me to wrap my left arm around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..tilt your chin up higher...just a little bit lower...perfect!” She stepped back, satisfied with her work. She gave Louis a slight nod and he put an eye to the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On three! One...two...three!” The quiet “click” of the camera could be heard. Leo, Nico, Hazel, and the others watched, intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more! Don’t move!” He snapped another photo. Louis pressed a few buttons, to see how the photo turned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s stunning! Good work!” He praised, “Now just a few more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only thirty minutes. Change poses, fix them, occasionally touch up make-up, snap photos, repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s take five everyone!” Louis called. I sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sucks,” I muttered, walking over to my friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, bro!” Jason punched me lightly in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Nico agreed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, we were called back to continue the photo session. It went on for a few more hours, but we got a few breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are great!” He exclaimed after it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it satisfies our parents.” Annabeth muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will.” I gave her a small smile. She returned the smile, and I pecked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, lovebirds.” Piper smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go get food. I’m starving!” Leo said, before running to the nearest fast food restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait up!” Hazel and Piper ran after him. The others followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Annabeth grabbed my hand and we joined the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: ...Sorry for not updating! I was just too lazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>